Rise of the Frozen FAYZ
by GONE with the FAYZ
Summary: Jack Frost is a student at Coates, and Elsa Blames herself for her parents death. But when Jack gets powers and every one over 15 disappears and the Barrier appears, Lots of questions rise up. 3 way crossover: Rise of the guardians/Frozen/GONE
1. Chapter 1

_Jack_

The car stopped in front of my new school. A woman wearing her hair in a tight bun and a skirt and blouse walked down the steps.

"welcome to Coates Academy Mr. Frost." she said with a smile. I followed her into the school. I could feel all of the students look at me but only a few caught my attention, it was the three standing at the top of a flight of stairs: One was a girl with long dark hair and two guys one who seemed he was ready to kill at any second and the other gave off the alpha male vibe. The woman then led me into an office where a blond woman was sitting at a desk. She looked up when we walked in.

"Hello, I'm nurse Temple but its okay if you just call me Connie"

"hello" I replayed back to her.

"I just need to make sure your not carrying any thing that might make the other students sick."

_Elsa_

"Elsa come on you need to go to school!" My sister Anna yelled from behind my door.

"I'm not feeling well" I lied...again

"You been in there for months not feeling well" she replayed back

"just go without me"

"Okay bye" she said sadly. When i heard the door slam I sank to my floor. I looked across my room and tried to figure out how to unfreeze it after my night mare last night.

{flash back to dream}

"Bye mom, bye dad!" my sister Anna yelled excitedly.

"oh I wish we don't have to go" my mom said

"Oh you'll be fine, Anyways you finally need to go on your honeymoon its been two years since you've been married" I said

A few weeks later i turned on the TV and it was showing the new and what i saw froze me in place it was showing live footage of my parents cruise ship getting hit by a large wave and capsizing it. And sinking. The banner on the bottom of the screen said that No survivors are reported to be found.

{Flash back to real world}

Even tho that was months ago i feel like it was my fault that my parents died. I got up and decided that it was finally time to show my self at school again. I grabbed my bag and went to open my door after hearing a noise i turned around and saw that my room was no longer frozen. I smiled and walked out the door locking it behind me and went to school for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack_

After the Medical Exam i was shown to my dorm room. When i got there i saw i had two roommates. The two males that had caught my attention earlier.

"Caine, Drake this is your new roommate. Please make him feel welcome." she said as she was walking out. The one who gave off the Alpha male vibe stood up and held his had out,

"I'm Caine and this is Drake" he said "I know I shouldn't ask but but got you sent here?" I smiled and looked at them and recounted how i was fooling around with my sister and locked her in a freezer. When I finished my story Drake started laughing and said.

"I think we'll become good friends."

"so what got you two sent here?" I asked.

"I shot my neighbour in the leg" Drake said smiling

"I got accused of trying to force some chick to smoke pot when it was the other way around" Caine said."Come on let me show you where you can get your uniform"

_Elsa_

When I walked into the school i could feel all of the students eyes on me.

"Elsa!" I heard my sister yell from down the hall. I looked up at her and smiled as she ran towards me.

"I want you to meet Hans!" she said

"Who?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Hes my boyfriend!"

"Your what!"

"Come on!" she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me down the hallway.

"Hans!" she yelled and a tall kid with dark hair turned around.

"Who's this?" he asked

"my sister, Elsa"Anna replied

"Hi" i said shyly

"Hey, can i just ask-"He started to say

"Yes my hair is naturally this colour" I finished "Um do you know where Mr. Trentlake's class is?"I asked

"209" Hans said

"Thanks" I said i walked in to class late because i couldn't find it and as soon as i had sat down Mr. Trentlake simply vanished. Gone. No poof. No flash of light. Just gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jack_

I had got my uniform and was getting ready for my first class when i looked in the mirror to straighten my tie, i noticed my dark brown eyes had started to turn ice blue.

_Ok this is weird _I thought i walked out in to the main room

"Guys, my eyes just turned Ice Blue" Caine looked up at me with wide eyes and got up and left. A few minutes later he returned with the dark haired girl I saw earlier.

"Diana I need you to do a reading on Jack." he said She looked at me and stuck out her hand and said.

"Give me your hand" I slowly reached out my hand and as soon as my hand touched hers she grabbed it. A few seconds later she yanked her hand away gasping.

"Did you stick your hand in a freezer" she asked while giving me a strange look, she turned to Caine and said "He's a three bar"

"Okay let get to class" Caine said. As i made my way to the door Drake stuck his foot out and i tripped over it and as soon as my hands hit the floor the carpet was covered in frost that was slowly turning to ice, I looked up at Caine and Diana.

"Your hair is turning white" she said causing me to jump up and run to the bathroom as soon as i looked in the mirror it the rest of my hair turned white. Suddenly the door flew open and one of the male teachers walked in he stopped and looked at the floor then when he saw Diana he said.

"excuse me but why are you in here. Females are not allowed in the ma-" and he vanished. The four of us sat there staring at the door.

"I need to get some air" I said and i walked out of the room.

_Elsa_

I Just sat there in shock.

"You saw that right?" A boy in the back said.

"Um wheres Mr. Trentlake?"Another boy said.

"He must have left" A girl said

"No man. Poof" A kid with a Spanish accent said. When the door opened all eyes went to it and a Blond girl walked in asking where the teacher was. A boy in the back stood up and walked out the door. I Stood up and walked out of the class after them and turned down the hall leading out of the school.

"Elsa!" I heard my sister yell. I just ignored her and ran out of the school.

_Did i do this?_

I just ran down the street to the Highway and managed to avoid getting hit by driver less cars. I ran passed Coates and into the dessert. When i found my self at the bottom of the tallest hill in the Santa Katrina Hills I turned back towards town and saw a pillar of smoke rise up, when a stair case of frost appeared where my heel was. I turned around and placed my foot on the first step and the frost turned to ice i kept walking up the stairs and stared to run and when i got to the top of the hill i walked to the centre and a giant snowflake made out of ice appeared i then made this snowflake change colour and as soon as i stepped on the centre a blast of snow came out of the centre and wall made of Ice rose up around me. I just stood there in the centre of this Place that i had made and i had forgot all about what had happened earlier


	4. Chapter 4

_Jack_

"JACK!"I heard Diana call me. I spun around to face her

"What."

"Okay, this is probably really confusing to you..most of the kids here have been mutated one way or another. If you haven't guessed by now I'm one of them. Caine was the most powerful."

"You said 'was'" I said, She looked around nervously

"Listen what ever you do don't tell Caine, he'll literally rip you to shreds. I lied when i said you were a three bar, Caine is a four, but when i read you, you were a 5"

"Look I don't know what happening why that teacher disappeared or-" I stopped when Diann stepped back in shock.

"Jack, Oh god, CAINE!" she turned and ran for the door and i chased after her

"Dianna wait im right here!" When i caught up to her i tried to grab her arm but my hand passed right through her she stopped and looked at her arm.

"Diana I'm right here look at me. Please help me!" I yell causing an explosion of snow and ice to shoot of at least 5feet in every direction.

"Diana what just happened" Caine said from the doorway.

"Jack disappeared and then this happened" she said.

"Guys I'm right here" I yell, suddenly all of them gasp.

"Jack how did you do that?" Caine asked

"Do what"

"Jack you disappeared and shortly after a blast of snow and ice happened and then you appeared again" Diana said

"Guys I was here the whole time, Diana I tried to grab your arm but my hand went right through you and that's when you stopped and turned "

_Anna_

"Hans! I need to go find my sister, she took off from the school looking really scared, I Checked my house but she wasn't there" I said

"Do you want me to help" He offered

"No i think you should help Sam!"

"Why?"

"Look!" i said pointing to an apartment on the other side of the plaza

"Ok ill go help with this fire, Just be safe" I watched him walk away and stop beside a blond haired kid. And say something to him

I left for the hill where my parents took me and Elsa when we were kids. It hasn't changed except for the fact that there was a giant Castle made out of ice at the top of it. After climbing the long ice staircase i walked into the Castle and gasped the room i walked into had a beautiful i fountain that had snow inted of water and two large stair cases. I looked up at the ceiling and saw a shadow move across the floor i ran up the stairs to find two much larger staircase and walked into a large room

"Elsa!"

_Elsa_

I walked out onto the balcony of the ice palace. The first thing i noticed was the sky above me was a grey colour but it seemed to curve downward. The second thing i noticed was a pillar of smoke rising from town. I walked back inside and stopped when Anna walked in.

"Elsa!" she cried "What is this place?"

"I think i made it"

"Elsa, why did you run when all the adults disappeared?"

That caught me off guard. Suddenly it started snowing

"Anna you need to go home" the snow started to get worse

"Not with out you" we were now in a mini blizzard

"Elsa please I need you." i could only see white and the wind was getting stronger.

"Elsa people are wondering how you've been. People are saying to have Courage and I'm trying to, I'm right here for you. Just come with me. We only have each other, Just you and me. What are we going to do?"

"ANNA Just leave me alone!" I yelled sending a jet of Ice towards Anna. Just then a blond haired boy came running out of the door way and pushed Anna out of the way both him and annal were knocked to the floor as the jet of ice flew over their heads.

_CRACK!_

All of us looked up at the ice chandelier above us and saw it breaking. Anna and the boy were moving towards the door way.

"Elsa come on!" I looked up and started to run towards the door as the chandelier fell next thing i Knew is it hit the ground behind me and every thing went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anna_

"So...I never caught your name" I said to the blond haired boy who was carrying my sister

"Its Kristoff" He said

"Nice to meet you Christopher, I'm Anna"

"Its Kristoff not Christopher"

"Oh sorry" I said looking up at the sky "I don't think well make it back to town before night fall"

"Why don't we go see if we can stay the night up at Coates."

"OK"

_Jack_

After the whole fiasco out front we were out back when i heard a loud crash coming from the dessert.

About 30 Minutes later a Red Blond haired girl and a Blond haired boy carrying a White haired girl came walking up the drive way.

"Hi, could we stay the night here, we don't want to walk to town at night" The girl said "and my sister has already collapsed because of... Exhaustion"

Cane walked up to the girls I'll show you a room to place you sister, them we'll git you two some food"

"Ok" the blond said

_Elsa_

When i wake up i Don't immediately recognize my surroundings. I stand up and walk to the closest door and open it and see a bathroom which reminded me that I Had to go. As I walked out of the Bathroom I see a boy Changing With his back towards me

"Oh sorry" I said startling him "I'll just-" He vanished. A few seconds later he reappeared fully clothed.

"Sorry I didn't realize that you were in this room" he said

"How did you do that?" I asked

"Well its complicated...I can do a few things" He then created a snow ball in mid air and threw it at a wall causing that wall to be covered in frost. I walked over to the wall and touched it with one finger and turned the frost into ice.

"Ok i didn't do that" He said

"No i did" I turned and waved my hands and created a Snowman Right in the middle of the room.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm Hugs!" It said shortly after causing me and this boy to take a step back.

"Your alive?" the boy asked

"Um I think so. And you are?" Olaf said

"Oh I'm Jack"

"And I'm Elsa"

"Oh I know who you are" He said.

"You do?"

"Of course you made me"

"Well Elsa I'm going to go tell your sister that your awake"

"Ok"

He left and Olaf followed him with out him realizing it. I turned and Looked out the window surprised that I was happy. Because Now I wasn't the only one.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Anna**_

"So kristoff... how did you find me?" I asked

"Hans asked me to follow you because he was worried about your safety"

"Oh...you know-" I stopped talking when a reindeer came walking up the hill.

"Are you seeing this?" I asked kristoff.

"Seeing what...SVEN!" He ran over to the animal who started to act like a dog.

"You know this animal?" I asked

"Ya hes mine ive had him since i was a kid, how did you get out of the ranch?" He said.

"Ok. As I was saying earlier I never realized how pretty snow was until today"

"Ya but it could use some color like blue, red, yellow...no not yellow. Yellow and snow no way!" Me and kristoff turn and look at Sven when a snow man walked up beside me and said

"Hi!"

_**Diana**_

I walked out with a tray of food as the red haired girl kicked the head off a snowman the head landed in the boys hands and said 'Hi' and the boy said 'you're creepy' and threw it at the girl who said 'ew I don't want it' and threw it at the boy who threw it back at her and the body of the snow man was running back and forth caught her attention as she said 'ew the body' and she threw the head at the body. The snow man stood up and his head was upside down he looked at the two confused.

"What am I looking at? Why are you hanging of the earth like a bat?"

"Here let me help" the girl said picking up the head and rotating it so it was as it was as it was.

"Thanks now i'm perfect" the snow man said

"Uh...I brought food" I said walking over

The girl looked up and saw the carrot on the plate.

"Diana Jack says th-" Drake said from behind me but stopping when the girl shoved the carrot right threw the snowmans head.

_**Jack**_

After I told Drake that Elsa was awake. I was walking around the school when I heard a loud thump and a bunch of moans coming from the room beside me. I went into 'Spirit' mode as I called it and walked right through the door as gasped. In Front of me was at least a dozen kids whose arms ended in blocks of cement.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Elsa**_

A few minutes after jack left a girl with dark hair walked in.

"Hello my name is Diana" she said holding out her hand.

"Elsa" I said taking her hand. After a few seconds I noticed frost creeping up her shirt sleeve. I let go of her hand.

"Sorry i have a habit of shaking hands longer than necessary" she said "do you want to go see your sister?"

"Yes please"

_**Jack**_

I just stood there in shock, all the kids I thought had disappeared were still in the school...with blocks of concrete on their hands. I made myself visible and heard all of them gasp. I walked over to a girl I think was named Brianna.

"What happened? " I ask her

"Drake. Caine told him to do something with unloyal freaks."

"Caine did this, how long have you been like this?"

"I dont know I just woke up this morning"

I reached out and placed my hands on the block and started to freeze it when it was frozen I looked around to find something to break it with.

"Can you lift it up and smash it back down"

She did it and the block smashed into tiny pieces.

"Thank you" she said

"You said something about freaks that were unloyal what can you do" she smiled then she seemed to blur and disappear.

"Im really fast" she said from across the room. Just then the lock on the door clicked and I went back into spirit mode. And Caine walked in the first thing he saw was Brianna sitting on a table and the second thing he saw was the broken block.

"How did you get out?!"" He cried he raised his hand and saw a chunk of the block raise up in the air and fly to him it flew right into his hand. I quickly snuck out of the room.

_**Caine**_

I examined the chunk of concrete and noticed that it was really cold and frost was on the outside of the piece. I used my power to knockout Brianna and then I called Drake to redo the block.

_**Anna**_

Me and Kristoff were still talking when Elsa walked in with Diana.

"ELSA!" I cried and ran to her giving her a huge hug.

"I'll leave you alone for a while" Diana said walking out.

"So can I just ask why didn't you tell me about you powers?" I ask

"Sven what are you talking about?"kristoff said from behind me. Me and elsa looked at him really confused. "Yes I like her but she's with someone else"

"Uh...who are you talking to?" I ask his head whips around as his eyes go as big as dinner plates.

"I also have a power...your sister isn't the only one" he said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked

"I...um...I can talk to animals"

Just then a boy with white hair appears in the room.

"Elsa I need talk to you...alone" he said. She walked over to him. And they started talking and I watched fear creep into Elsa's face. As they were talking I couldn't help but notice what a cute couple they would be. The boy walked out and Elsa came over.

"We need to leave...now"

_**jack**_

After I helped Elsa her sister and the blond with a reindeer escape I walked up to the front of the school where Caine was waiting.

"I know you found them" he said "and unless you want to end up with them you will do exactly as I say"

"And if I dont"

He held up his hand and I get hit by something with enough force for it to send me flying 5 feet through the air. Before I hit the ground I was yanked up again by the same unseen force and was brought right up to caines face. I just spat in his eyes and he threw me across the front lawn of the school, across the highway when I stop in midair I turn around rather easily and look at Coates and see cain had went back in the school. I looked to my left and thought

_That way _and I started moving in that direction. For the next hour i practised this newfound power and flew to town and continued to fly until I reached a gray wall I flew beside this wall until I came back to the point that I had first found it. And concluded that this wall was a perfect circle I flew along the highway until I reached the power plant. I landed inside it and walked in except for the roar of the turbines it was silent I came across a few doors that needed a key car but I just walked right through them until I reached the control room. Inside was a small boy playing a gameboy I walked over to the screens on the wall and saw one was a map and it showed he fallout charts in case the plant went into a nuclear meltdown and I noticed that the wall I found followed the exact place that the radiation would be the worst.

"Don't say yes because the monster will get you" a voice said behind me. I turn and see the small boy was staring right at me I knew of course that he couldn't see me because I was in 'spirit' mode but when I moved his eyes followed me.

"You can see me?"

"Don't say yes because the monster will get you" he said again before looking back down to his game. I left shortly after and thought maybe I could fly over the wall I shot straight up in the air so fast I had to close my eyes at first when I opened them I saw the wall was right above me I didn't have enough time to stop before I hit it. As soon as my body touched the wall a shock went throughout my body causing extreme agony which it turn caused me to black out and exit my 'spirit' mode and fall...10 miles to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Elsa_**

It started getting dark shortly after we left.

"Uh guys I don't know about you but I don't want to walk down this highway at night" I said. Kristoff turned and looked at the sky, I followed his gaze and saw that the sun was disappearing about a mile above the horizon.

"I know a house we can stay in for tonight" he said leading us down a dirt road. We approached a large 2 story house.

"Wow I wonder who lived here" Anna said Kristoff walked up to the door and picked up a little stone troll thing. He grabbed a key out of the bottom of it, he unlocked the door and showed us in. The first thing I see is a large portrait at the top of a large flight of stairs. It showed an older couple with a blond boy between them.

"Who are they?"I asked

"My Grand Pabbie and his wife, I can't remember her name as she died shortly after this portrait was taken"

He showed us our bedrooms and we went to sleep.

_**Jack**_

I woke up in a huge pile of snow at the top of a hill.

"Are u okay?" A girl said as she ran over "I saw you fall, how in hell did you get that high did you jump from a plane or helicopter...wait I would have seen or heard one if you did"

"I flew" I said "wait you said you watched me fall"

_**Lana**_

_A few minutes earlier_

I was tired I had been running with these stupid coyotes for a day now. As I approached the top of a hill she saw a black blob fall from the sky above a large pile of sharp ice that she passed the day I climbed of of my grandfathers wrecked truck. As soon as the thing hit the ice it exploded into a blizzard and a few snowflakes reached me. All the coyotes stopped and I walked to the snowed over hill. When I reached the top a boy with white hair was sitting up.

_**Jack**_

I tried to stand up but I saw that my legs were broken.

"Shit"

"Oh I can fix that" the girl then placed her hand on the broken leg and a wave of warmth flooded my leg.

"I'm Lana"

"Jack, how are you able to do that"

"I dont know I healed myself after my grandfathers truck crashed" we sat there for a few minutes while she fixed my legs when she was done I thanked her and flew off to go find Elsa

_**Elsa**_

None of us could sleep so when the sky started to lighten up we left the house leaving Sven in the stables behind the house and started walking down the highway toward town. As we reached the highway we saw a group of kids.

"Hey Sam" Anna said

"Anna, Kristoff, and..."

"Oh this is my sister Elsa."

"Nice to meet you" I said

"Oh this is Quinn, Edilio-"

"Astrid and her little brother" Kristoff finished. Everyone turned to look at him.

"We know another form school...I used to help him with his math...when our parents were friends and they came over for dinner...or drinks"Astrid said rather quickly. We left with them for town. And along the way Astrids brother collapsed to the ground. I tried to help him up but he wouldn't move. I didn't notice the flurry that had started swirling around me because I was frustrated until some one touched my shoulder.

"Elsa calm down" Anna said i stopped the snow and stood up, all of them looked at me.

"Did you already tell them?" I asked Anna she shook her head no.

"I have a power...I can control snow and ice and create stuff out of it-" I waved my hands and created an ice blue dress with a knee length slit by my right leg and the top had a ton of crystallized snowflakes and a cape that a multiple snowflakes of different sizes. "Including clothing" all of them stood there in awe...and all the guys started shifting around as it was apparent that things got uncomfortable in their lower regions. Well all except the Mexican boy. We continued walking to town after that we arrived in the plaza and Anna ran right to Hans. A few hours later a 'Parade' of vehicles stopped in front of the church. The boy that got out of the convertible made my heart stop.

"Fuck" Caine was in town.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Elsa**_

Caine made some big speech and tried to make himself look like a good guy but no one knew what he did to people. I followed him into the church and sat at the back as he continued to convince everyone he was going to help...it wasn't until a group of boys stood up at the front that I remembered that he has encased people's hands in concrete. I could see that he was frustrated because of the guys but all he did was smooth his hair...right before the large cross on the wall fell and crushed a guys shoulder. I felt a cold presence beside me and I looked and saw frost creeping along the floor towards the door. I got up and walked out while everyone was distracted. I walked around the church and felt someone grab my arm.

_**Jack**_

Elsa spun around and almost hit me with a blast of ice.

"Jack what the hell I thought you were Caine or one of his freaks. "

"Sorry I should have said hi first...wow that dress is something else. " she looked down and as if for the first time noticed that the dress looked like the top half was painted on to her. Her face went red as a flurry of snow swirled around until it stopped and she was in a baggy hoodie and skinny jeans

"Better?" She asks

"ya...Uh i have a slight dilemma"

"what"

"I need a place to stay me and caine had a disagreement and he threw me out...literally"

_**Drake**_

After the cross fell on this kid I saw a girl wearing a blue dress with a huge cape attached to it, run out the door. I followed the girl out the door and peaked around the corner of the church to see a mini blizzard surround in front of jack and a girl appeared. i realized that if she just appeared in this flurry she must have a high power level. Then i realized it was that Elsa girl that jack helped escape in the middle of the night. I ran to tell Caine.

_**Diana**_

After Drake told Caine about Elsa he sent drake off to get a friend of his. about 30 minutes later drake walked in with a guy with large sideburns.

"Hans!" Caine said excitedly

"You requested me?" Hans asked

"Yes i have a little favor to ask you."

"what"

"Your close to Anna? Anna Arendelle?"

"Ya were kind of together, her sister is a bit secretive"

"Good because this is about her sister"

"What do you need"

"I need her eliminated"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kristoff**_

After I left Anna and Elsa I started back home to get Sven. When I got home I noticed that there were a lot of rocks in the front yard that weren't there when we left this morning. I care fully made my way around the rocks when I get to the door I hear my aunt yell.

"Kristof's home"

I spin around and see all of the rocks had turned into trolls.

"What the..."

Than one rock came rolling between all of the trolls and turned into a troll...it was my grand pabbie.

"Grand pabbie how did this happen?"

"Our family was originally like this but a thousand years ago we found a way to appear like normal humans we are immortal the only reason you're not a troll is because we had adopted you from a family that wanted your twin sister but not you."

" what! You can't be serious""

" I can tell you the name of your sister if you wish"

" please do"

" her name is Astrid, Astrid Ellison. I have a feeling she knows that you're related but she's not a hundred percent sure"

_No wonder that's why we look so similar_

" before you go I need to warn you about something , it's about Elsa arendelle"

" what's the matter that's Anna's sister"

" her power will only grow, there is great beauty in it but also great danger, she must learn to control it fear will be her enemy. Now if you excuse me I need to get back to sleep its been awhile since I have been in this form"

_**Elsa**_

" you can sleep in the guest bedroom at the end of the hall to your left."

" thank you so much for letting me stay here, I don't know where I would have gone by since Caine threw me out are you sure your sister will be okay with me staying here?"

" yes you should be but then again this is my sister were talking about she can be quite unpredictable at times"

" Elsa you know what I just realized where is Olaf"

_Oh my god I completely forgot about Olaf_

" he's probably somewhere around here"

" Elsa! Hans is coming over for dinner! Where are you? Hello!Els- oh hi" my sister shouted throughout the house until she found me and Jack sanding upstairs.

" Anna jack is going to be staying with us for a while caine kind of threw him out"

" cool! It can be like a double date!" she said before running off

" wait what!" I called after her " what are you laughing at" I ask Jack he stopped laughing.

" well I should be getting ready for our 'date'" he said before going into the room and closing the door I just stood there in the hallway with my jaw pretty much on the floor. I went downstairs to find Anna.

_**Anna**_

I go downstairs to start cooking dinner when I get into the kitchen I see an envelope on the fridge it looked like someone had tried to hide it. I take it off the fridge and open it up. What's inside it makes my blood run cold. It's a picture of Hans and Elsa standing together like they were a bit too close of friends. I looked at the date stamp and it says that it was from the day before all the adults disappeared. Elsa walked into the kitchen at that moment.

" Elsa what is this! Were you two together well me and him were together"

" Anna before this whole thing happened I never left my room you know that."

"Than explain this picture! "

_**Elsa**_

"Anna when you introduced me to Hans i had no idea who he was"

"I dont believe you"

"Fine then! I'll see you later when you want to think reasonably" I turned to walk away leaving a trail or frost.

" NO! I want to talk about this now!"

"Anna enough!" I spin around creating a wall of ice spikes and sending a blast of ice straight into Anna's heart. She then collapsed to the floor and a streak of hair turned white.

"ANNA!"

_**Jack**_

After I got a shower I realized i had no clothes so I made a pair of pants and a blue hoodie out of frost. I went to go down to the kitchen but I couldn't get the door open so I went into 'spirit' mode and walked through the door and stopped the entire top floor was frozen solid I went down the stairs to find Anna on the floor and a streak of white in her hair I pick her up and take her outside when some guy came running up. I took her across the street as the entire outside of the house was in a mini snow storm.

"What happened! ?" He asked

"Hans?" Anna said

"Im right here"he said

"You need to find Elsa" she said

"Ill help" I say.

_**Kristoff**_

After I got Sven I started to head back to town when I got to Ralph's grocery I saw a cloud appear in the middle of town.

"Anna" I whisper "hurry sven!"

When I get to town Astrid is helping Anna to sit on a bench at the plaza.

"Anna are you alright I saw the cloud and got here as fast as I could"

"Ya im fine I was going to go to the toy store to get some toys for Mickey D's"

"Ok im just want to talk to Astrid for a few"

"K im cool with that" she said before walking off

"So what do you want to talk about" Astrid said

"Our parents"

"All of them disappeared thats the number one topic nowadays"

"No I mean OUR parents"

"Is it this way...no over there...no it has to be this way"Anna was mumbling from the corner of the plaza.

"So I take it you just realized that we're twins" Astrid said.

"Ya...Anna wait up ill come with you! Can we talk later?"

"GREAT! ...I mean sure you can come along" anna said

"That fine with me"Astrid said.

As we got to the small toy store we saw that most of the toys were gone. We went down the aisle with the small toys when a drum fell on my head causing my head to get stuck.

"WAIT IM COMING FOR YOU!" A voice yelled and something fell on top of the drum giving me a headache. Anna pulled the drum off and olaf was sitting on the floor putting his arms and nose back in place

"Is your head alright?" She asked

"Ya I have a thick skull"

"I don't have a skull...or bones" olaf said looking very serious.

"K lets get these toys"

_**Elsa**_

After I left anna on the frozen floor I ran. I knew they would look for me at the hill so I ran for the marina.

"Hey You alright!" A kid behind me says

I turn and look it was Sam.

"Just stay back please"I manage to say before a blast of ice shoots out of my hands freezing the ground under him. I back towards the water and continue walking until I fall of the dock and onto a frozen chunk of water. Sam comes running to help me up but I turn and run towards the two big the rest of the ocean behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Anna_**

After we put the drum back we gathered some toys to take to McDonalds and the daycare.

"Hey Anna why is there a strip of white in your hair?" Olaf asks me

"Elsa got mad at me and shot a blast of ice at me...by accident of course. Im just worried because she ran off after."

Kristoff looked at me "you shouldn't be worried Hans and Jack are looking for her. You should be more worried about- your hair!"

"My hair! You just had a drum fall on your head. You should see your hair"

"No its turning white"

"There is already a wh- oh" I look down at the braid with the white stripe and watched as that section of my braid turned completely white. I look up at kristoff. " does it look bad?" I ask him

"Uh...no" he replied

"You hesitated! " olaf said holding his head so it was almost eye level with kristoff.

" I did not!" He argued "wait I think I know someone who can help...lets just drop off these toys first."

_**Jack**_

Hans and I ran into Sam shortly after we left Anna's house.

"Hey have you seen Anna?" He asks

"Ya we just came from her place...were looking for Elsa" I say

"Well she ran across the ocean towards the islands... and now the ocean is frozen"

"Thanks" Hans said. By time we got to the marina the sun was starting to set.

"Fly ahead I'll follow behind you" hans said

"Can you skate?" I ask him

"Yes. Why?"

I aim my hand down to his feet and he raises a couple inches. He looks down to see that his shoes have blades on them made out of ice.

"That would be faster than walking" I say before I fly away.

**_Elsa_**

The sun was setting as I approached one of the islands.

"How am I getting up there?" I ask myself. Just as I said it I remembered about the staircase I made shortly after all the adults disappeared. I clench my fists and pull my hands back and thrust them forward opening my fists shooting a blast of snow out of my hands a staircase out of frost appeared but it only went a third of the way up. I walk towards it and gently place my foot on the first stair and the frost flew off revealing ice. I smile and hold my hands in front if me and run up repeating the original 'frost-to-ice- case' after I get to the top I walk away from the edge when I see a dark shape flying through the air. I find a pond and run across it freezing it and hide in a nearby cave and watch jack land on the pond.

_**Jack**_

I land on a frozen pond and wait for Hans. I look around to see if I can find a clue to Elsa's whereabouts. A few minutes later Hans walks up with difficulty because of the skates attached to his feet. I look at them and make them disappear.

"Find her yet" Hans asked

"Not yet"

"What do you want" Elsa said walking out of a cave in front of us

_**Anna**_

"So who is this person who can help me?" I ask kristoff as we walk down the highway. The sun setting behind us.

"Well their friends but they're more like family to me"

We turn to go up kristoff' s driveway and I see that his front yard is littered with moss covered rock balls.

"Anna let me introduce you to my family" he said and started talking to a couple of rocks.

"Their rocks" I said to myself and started to question Kristof's mental state.

"Anna because I love you i'll distract him while you run...HI KRISTOF'S FAMILY! "olaf said before walking over to a rock and petting it.

"Uhh...i'm just going to go now..." I say just before I hear a rumbling and all the rocks start rolling towards kristoff band turning into trolls.

"Their trolls!'' I exclaim they all turned and looked at me

"KRISTOFF BROUGHT A GIRL HOME!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Elsa**_

"Elsa we need you to come back with us" Hans said

"By now Caine knows you have powers like me and is probably going to kill you if he can have a chance" Jack said.

"Even more of a reason to stay here" I say

"Your sister is hurt" Hans said "You hit her with a blast of ice, her hair is going white and she's no longer producing natural heat to keep her alive. I give her a few days maybe even less unless you undo whatever you did"

"Fine...but i'm only coming back for her" I say

_**Anna**_

The trolls came up to me and for some reason started singing a song I was enjoying myself so much I didn't hear what they were singing. It wasn't until the trolls had me and Kristoff sitting at a table with a plate of spaghetti and 2 forks i was like.

"Wait what?" And the troll dressed like a waiter said.

"You're on a date" and then a wave of cold shot throughout my body and I collapsed into Kristof's arms. A rock rolled up and turned into a troll.

"There is strange magic here" He said "Anna your life is in danger there is ice in your heart put there by your sister unless removed to ice you will turn."

_**Jack**_

Elsa, Hans and I got back to town around midnight.

"Im going to catch a few z's at home" Hans said before leaving me and Elsa.

"Jack thats a good idea, we'll find Anna tomorrow. "

As we walked up to Elsas house we saw Caine and a few of his bodyguards blocking people from entering the property.

"Jack lets go to the school to sleep we won't be able to sleep at the house with caine there." We go to the school and sleep in the recording room in the music room.

_**Kristoff**_

"Pabbie how can we remove it?" I ask

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart" He says

"Hans" Anna whispers, I look over and see that her hair is mostly white now.

"True loves kiss?" I ask, her smile is the answer.

"Lets go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?" Olaf shouts. I help Anna onto Svens back and we head to town. By time we get to town the sun is starting to rise as we pass the school we see Hans walking in.

_**Elsa**_

I wake up to the sound of someone singing and playing the piano

_"I love it when you just don't care I love it when you dance like there's nobody there So when it gets hard, don't be afraid We don't care what them people say"_

I walk out and see Jack sitting at the piano playing. I just stand there and watch him unsure about how I really felt about him, ya sure he was handsome and he had a great voice, but deep down within me there was something else that I felt.

_"We don't have to be ordinary Make your best mistakes Cause we don't have the time to be sorry So baby be the life of the party I'm telling you, take your shot it might be scary Hearts are gonna break Cause we don't have the time to be sorry So baby be the life of the party" _

When he finishes I clap and he jumps about a foot off the seat.

"How much did you hear!?" He asks

"All of it" I reply " don't worry I'll sing to" I sit and play a few notes and start to sing

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried"_

I get up and slowly walk towards the door.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them the good girl you always have to , don't feel, don't let them , now they know!"_

I burst out into the hall not noticing Anna(whose hair is completely white and her fingertips going blue) and Kristoff. And I blast snow out of my hand whenever I say "Let it go"

_"Let it go, let it go!Can't hold it back any it go, let it go!Turn away and slam the door.I don't care what they're going to the storm rage cold never bothered me anyway."_

I smile and walk down the hall towards the gym.

_"I don't care_ [I make a wave of snow] _What they're going to say_[another wave] _Let the storm rage on,The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

I turn and back down the hall.

_"It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all!"_

I stop at the hall way leading towards the gym doors.

_"It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through_[I shoot a blast of cold air down the hallway causing the floor walls and ceiling to be covered in frost] _No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!" _

I start running down the hallway making the frost come flying off.

_"Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry!"_

As I say the last words I burst into the gym not noticing Sam flying into the basketball net and collapsing onto the floor.

_"Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on!"_

I stomp my foot down onto the floor creating an giant ice snow flake. I raise my hands creating ice pillars in the corners and halfway between on the longer walls of the the gym.

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back,The past is in the past!"_

I yank my hair out of the braided bun And drape the braid over my left shoulder.

_"Let it go, let it go And I'll rise_ [ I wave my hands upwards creating the ice dress with the almost crear train ] _like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone!"_

I start to turn around to look at Jack and slightly notice Hans, Caine, and a couple of his bodyguards.

_"Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on,The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

I turn and see that jack had rushed over to help Sam. I see Caine grab a gun from Hans aim at fire it and jack collapsing into a puddle of blood.

"JACK!" I scream and rush over to him "oh please don't die on me, everyone I love seems to die on me"

He weekly looks up at me and asks

"You love me?"

Next thing I hear is Anna shouting

"NO!" and a small BOOM!

_**Anna**_

I watch as Caine hands a sword-where on earth he got a sword is beyond me-to hans and say something to him and Hans nods and walks towards elsa and raise it above his head and I run across the gym and jump between them holding my hand up shouting 'NO!' hoping Hans will stop. Then I feel my chest tighten and I watch as my arm turns to ice, then the world goes black.

_**Kristoff**_

I watch as Anna runs across the gym and jumps between Hans and Elsa and turn to ice. Hans didn't have time to react as his sword makes contact between her fingers on the raised hand and it shatters sending him and shrapnel flying through the air with a BOOM. when he lands a small pool of blood form around his head as the largest piece of the sword is sticking out of his face.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Sorry for the 4 almost 5 month gap since the last chapter but that was my Mid-story finale. Dont be shy to leave reviews I do read them and use ideas from them and if you notice or just want to suggest something don't be afraid to say anything.**_

_**Elsa**_

I slowly turn my head and see and ice statue behind me. It takes me a second to realize that this statue is my sister.

"Anna!"I jump up and look her in the eyes the look of fear frozen to her face. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and almost send a spike through his face but I can't move my hands.

"I'm holding your hands with my powers so you don't attack me" Caine says "I'm only doing what I have to do, you see Jack had tried to kill me which is why i threw him out of Coates, so when I saw him with his guard down I did what I had to do. As for Hans he told me earlier that he felt that you were trying to make Anna break up with him so he tried to kill you but your sister jumped in the way."

"I dont care what you have to say Jack told me what you did to those kids" I hiss while the walls slowly freeze over "you are a egomaniac who dos-"

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Drake says bursting into the room

_**Sam**_

I lie there on the floor beside Jack from what I can tell he is still alive...if only I can get him some help. Im about to say something when drake bursts into the gym demanding us to tell him where Astrid and her brother went. As drake is talking I watch the walls slowly freeze over and ice spikes start to grow out of the frozen parts of the walls. I slide over to the closest one and use it to remove the balloons off my hands. I turn and shoot a beam of light drakes head but he ducks and i hit his right arm instead. Elsa whips around and stares and me with a look of shock on her face and then fury. Snow started to swirl around her like when she had gotten frustrated when little pete refused to move while we were walking down the abandoned highway.

"Please tell me you didn't have those powers all this time and you didn't tell me! I showed you what I could do and you just turned and continue walking! "

"Elsa I don't have a real good sense of control over this it only works when i'm scared or panicked!"

"I dont have control over my powers...look what I did to my sister. And look what im doing to this room!" She shot a blast of snow at her feet and an giant snow monster appeared. It smashed down one of the frozen walls picked Caine up and threw him out of it if he survived id be surprised. I then get up and run before this thing can get me a few of Caines guards try to stop be but all I have to do is lift my arms and they jump out of the way and go running for the marina.

_**Kristoff**_

Me sven and olaf hid behind one of the bleachers as people went running out of the gym I watched as Elsa went over and cupped Anna's face in her hands before she ran off crying. I see movement out of the corner of my eyes and turn to see Jack had turned over I ran over to him.

"How the hell are you still alive!?" I question him

"The one thing good about Caine is he has god awful aim" he said "but I think unless this gets healed I will die"

"Dude I have no idea how to help Dhara can only help so much and she still has Cookie to take care of"

"Out in the desert there is a girl with healing powers"

"Ill find her" I then jump on Sven's back and run out the hole in the wall and start racing for the desert noticing that people were questioning why it was snowing in California, and all I heard was

"Its just a phase the FAYZ is going through"


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Sorry for the gap since the last chapter but that was my Mid-story finale. Don't be shy to leave reviews I do read them and use ideas from them and if you notice or just want to suggest something don't be afraid to say anything.**_

_**Elsa**_

I slowly turn my head and see and ice statue behind me. It takes me a second to realize that this statue is my sister.

"Anna!"I jump up and look her in the eyes the look of fear frozen to her face. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and almost send a spike through his face but I can't move my hands.

"I'm holding your hands with my powers so you don't attack me" Caine says "I'm only doing what I have to do, you see Jack had tried to kill me which is why i threw him out of Coates, so when I saw him with his guard down I did what I had to do. As for Hans he told me earlier that he felt that you were trying to make Anna break up with him so he tried to kill you but your sister jumped in the way."

"I don't care what you have to say Jack told me what you did to those kids" I hiss while the walls slowly freeze over "you are a egomaniac who dos-"

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Drake says bursting into the room

_**Sam**_

I lie there on the floor beside Jack from what I can tell he is still alive...if only I can get him some help. Im about to say something when drake bursts into the gym demanding us to tell him where Astrid and her brother went. As drake is talking I watch the walls slowly freeze over and ice spikes start to grow out of the frozen parts of the walls. I slide over to the closest one and use it to remove the balloons off my hands. I turn and shoot a beam of light drake's head but he ducks and i hit his right arm instead. Elsa whips around and stares and me with a look of shock on her face and then fury. Snow started to swirl around her like when she had gotten frustrated when little pete refused to move while we were walking down the abandoned highway.

"Please tell me you didn't have those powers all this time and you didn't tell me! I showed you what I could do and you just turned and continue walking! "

"Elsa I don't have a real good sense of control over this it only works when i'm scared or panicked!"

"I dont have control over my powers...look what I did to my sister. And look what im doing to this room!" She shot a blast of snow at her feet and an giant snow monster appeared. It smashed down one of the frozen walls picked Caine up and threw him out of it if he survived i'd be surprised. I then get up and run before this thing can get me a few of Caines guards try to stop be but all I have to do is lift my arms and they jump out of the way and go running for the marina.

_**Kristoff**_

Me sven and olaf hid behind one of the bleachers as people went running out of the gym I watched as Elsa went over and cupped Anna's face in her hands before she ran off crying. I see movement out of the corner of my eyes and turn to see Jack had turned over I ran over to him.

"How the hell are you still alive!?" I question him

"The one thing good about Caine is he has god awful aim" he said "but I think unless this gets healed I will die"

"Dude I have no idea how to help Dhara can only help so much and she still has Cookie to take care of"

"Out in the desert there is a girl with healing powers"

"I'll find her" I then jump on sven's back and run out the hole in the wall and start racing for the desert noticing that people were questioning why it was snowing in California, and all I heard was

"It's just a phase the FAYZ is going through"


End file.
